my_little_humanfandomcom-20200213-history
Equestrian Magic
'' '' Equestrian Magic ''is a spin-off series of My Little Human and the release date has not been said. The show was developed by Trinitysparkle1.'' The series begans with an alicorn princess named Trinity Sparkle, who is also one of the main characters in My Little Human. She finds out that there are magical ponies that were once legends and can be very special. Princess Celestia sends her out on a quest to find a book, that can tell her everything about these mysterious ponies. She needs to look at the clues in the book to help her find them. '' ''Trinity finds Ghostia Sun first, hiding in her secret dungeon. The legend about Ghostia is that she was once an alicorn, but got cursed by Moonlight Shadow, a beautiful alicorn who hated Ghostia for her attitude. She took away her wings and hid her in the dungeon where no one could find her. Ghostia begged for Moonlight to give her wings back, but she refused. '' ''Ghostia changed her attitude, and her and Trinity became best friends. They looked around in the dungeon and found a mysterious crown with a sun on top. Trinity believed it was Ghostia's, and put it on her head. Because of her kindness towards Trinity, she got her wings back and became an alicorn princess once more. '' ''Main Characters *''Trinity Sparkle: The main protagonist. An alicorn princess with a light purple coat and a black mane with pink, purple, and blue streaks. She became a princess in My Little Human during Season 3 and her spirt represents the Element of Magic. '' *''Ghostia Sun: A legendary alicorn princess who lost her wings because of her horrible attitude. She got banished to a secret dungeon by Moonlight Shadow. She has a white coat and an orange mane with blonde streaks. Her spirt represents the Element of Kindness.'' *''Sunny Daze: '''A legendary pegasus that could control the sun and shoot lasers from her eyes, was kidnapped by a pegasus named Solar Star, who was jealous of her power. She has a light green coat and a blonde mane. Her spirt represents the Element of Hope. '' *Palmia Wood': A legenday pegasus who could flap her wings really hard to knock out other ponies and possibly kill them. She was known to knock down all the trees in Yanhooyer and the citizens who lived there wanted to get rid of her forever. She has a light pink coat and an orange mane. Her spirt represents the Element of Flight. '' *''Princess Flora: A legendary alicorn princess who loved to spread joy and peace to everypony, but a new pony came to town and Flora felt alone. She traveled far away and ended up in the Dragon World. She became their queen and became tough and fearless. She has a light blue coat and a light brown mane with dark brown streaks. Her spirt represents the Element of Joy.'' *''Suzanne Hearts: '''A legendary pegasus that was known for her famous clothing designs. She got replaced by somepony else and decided to leave Manehattan. She has a yellow coat and a red mane with green streaks. Her spirit represents the Element of Fashion. '' *''Sunset Gleam: '''A legendary unicorn who got jealous of her older sister, Sonya, who was an alicorn. She left Canterlot and found a potion that can make anypony stronger than they were before. She returns and tries to kill her sister, but Princess Celestia and Luna lock her up in a tower faraway. She has an orange coat and a red mane with orange and yellow streaks. Her spirit represents the Element of Strength. '' Category:Spin-off Series